doctorwhofandomcom_fr-20200215-history
The Secret History (audio)
The Secret History est le deux-centième [[Parutions mensuelles de Big Finish|épisode audio de ''Doctor Who]] produit par Big Finish Productions. Il s'agit du troisième et dernier épisode de la trilogie "Locum Doctors", associant le Cinquième Docteur avec les compagnons du Premier Docteur, Vicki Pallister et Steven Taylor. Synopsis de l'éditeur The TARDIS brings the Doctor, Steven and Vicki to the Italian city of Ravenna in the year 540 – besieged by the army of the celebrated Byzantine general Belisarius. Caught up in the fighting, Steven ends up on a boat bound for Constantinople, the heart of the Roman Empire. Rescuing Steven, however, is the least of the Doctor's problems – because he shouldn't be mixed up in this particular adventure at all. Someone has sabotaged his own personal timeline, putting him in the place of his First incarnation... but who, and why? The truth is about to be revealed – but at what cost to all of the Doctors, and to the whole future history of the planet Earth? : Le TARDIS amène le Docteur, Steven et Vicki dans la cité italienne de Ravenne en l'an 540 - assiégée par l'armée du célèbre général byzantin Belisarius. Embarqué au milieu des combats, Steven se retrouve à bord d'un bateau pour Constantinople, le cœur de l'Empire Romain. : Mais partir à la rescousse de Steven est le cadet des soucis du Docteur - car il n'aurait jamais dû se retrouver au milieu de cette aventure. Quelqu'un a saboté sa ligne temporelle personnelle, le mettant à la place de sa première incarnation... Mais qui, et pourquoi? La vérité est sur le point d'éclater au grand jour - mais à quel prix pour chacun des Docteurs, et pour l'histoire future de toute la planète Terre? Distribution * Le Docteur - Peter Davison * Vicki - Maureen O'Brien * Steven - Peter Purves * Sophia - Lysette Anthony * Theodora - Sarah Woodward * Procopius/ Yazid - Tony Millan * Belisarius - Giles Watling * Justinian - Tim Wallers * Le Moine - Graeme Garden (non crédité) Univers à compléter Références * Le Docteur mentionne avoir dit à Vicki de donner une seconde chance à Barbara après qu'elle eut abattu Sandy sur Dido (DW: The Chase) et fait référence à leur voyage à Rome en 64 (DW: The Romans). Notes * Cette histoire a été enregistrée à The Moat Studios. * Elle marque le 200è épisode audio du "Main Range". * Elle marque également la première apparition de Steven et Vicki dans le Main Range. * Bien que cette histoire soit un épisode du Cinquième Docteur, le thème musical est celui de la période du Premier Docteur. * Graeme Garden n'était pas crédité pour garder la surprise que le Moine serait dans cette histoire. Lien externe * Page officielle de ''The Secret History sur bigfinish.com en:The Secret History (audio story) Catégorie:Épisodes audio du Cinquième Docteur Catégorie:Série mensuelle (Big Finish) Catégorie:Épisodes audio sortis en 2015 Catégorie:Histoires se déroulant en Italie Catégorie:Histoires se déroulant en Turquie Catégorie:Épisodes audio avec le Moine Catégorie:Épisodes audio pseudo-historiques Catégorie:Histoires se déroulant dans l'Empire Romain